


Just Like A Circus

by wishboneluck



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Beginnings, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Lightwood Siblings, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Pet Sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishboneluck/pseuds/wishboneluck
Summary: Simon and Maia cat-sit for Magnus and accidentally lose Chairman Meow.Loosely inspired by the episode of Brooklyn Nine-Nine where Jake and Amy lose Cheddar.





	Just Like A Circus

Clary’s sides hurt from laughing as Izzy presents what is supposed to be a painting of a flamingo but somehow manages to look like a sickly pony. Isabelle laughs along with her, much to the displease of the rest of the class. With one more glare from their instructor, Clary waves a hand in a half-hearted apology (she does actually enjoy the classes there) and grabs Isabelle’s hand and her own painting and drags her out.

“So, I guess we can’t all be Vincent van Gohs,” Isabelle says as she finally manages to contain her laughter. 

Clary glances at the painting again and even in the darkness of the night, it’s awful. 

“Please, the MoMA isn’t worthy of this art.”

Isabelle beams, her nose scrunching at she compares their two paintings. If her creation can even be called that. 

“What about your place then?”

Clary nods, honestly mentally picking out a place for it above her bed. She grabs Isabelle’s from her, feeling oddly protective of it.

“Only if you agree to do the same.”

Isabelle snorts. “Clary I was joking.”

She just shrugs. “Well I’m not. So, what do you say?”

Izzy grabs Clary’s art from her, admiring it once more before glancing back up at Clary, “I say yes.”

They’re interrupted by a phone ringing. If it were anyone else Clary would certainly ignore it but it’s Simon and he would only call her tonight if it was urgent. Sure enough, the second she picks up Simon immediately launches into a tirade that she can only understand half of thanks to have knowing him since childhood.

“Simon, calm down and breathe. Tell me where you are and we’ll be there as soon as we can.”

Immediately, Isabelle’s smile faulters and she steps closer to Clary to see if she can hear what’s going on. Clary hangs up a few seconds later.

“Apparently Simon lost Chairman Meow.”

“Alec is going to kill him.”

Clary just nods, “He wants us to meet at Magnus’s and go from there.”

 

They arrive at Magnus’s penthouse loft to find Jace already there, looking tense and annoyed. He’s been through a lot lately so Isabelle isn’t sure if the obvious strain is due to that or the results of a highly stressed out Simon. 

Isabelle goes to him while Clary goes to Simon and Maia, surprised to find Simon significantly calmer than he was on the phone. He’s still Simon of course, so she can hear him talking much faster than the average human- but he’s not wearing a hole in one of Magnus’s expensive rugs with his pacing. Maia’s hands are wrapped around his and she’s rubbing gentle circles against his thumb.

Simon turns and beams at her but is careful to keep himself in Maia’s immediate orbit even as they drop hands.

“Clary!” 

He envelops her in a hug even though she’s not the one having a crisis. She’s quick to pull away, despite the fact that regardless of where they go in life, Simon will always be her favorite person to hug.

“So, what’s going on? How long has the Chairman been missing?”

It’s like a flip has been switched and Simon wildly begins to run a hand through his hair as he launches into an explanation. 

“Clary, I don’t even know! We didn’t realize he was missing, because he’s a cat and Magnus’s place is huge but Alec’s Chairman Meow binder-”

“Wait, Alec has a binder for Magnus’s cat?”

Simon nods, gesturing excitedly. “That’s what I said! But, it’s kind of our lifeline so for now I take back my comments.”

“And is there anything in this binder that mentions what happens if he runs away?”

Jace, who has been sullen since they arrived stops quietly speaking with Isabelle in the corner and speaks up at this. 

“Actually, I think I’ve found something. It’s under the tab labelled ‘Chairman’s Sleeping Habits,” Jace and Isabelle show no sign of finding this binder at all odd. Clary wonders if this is something typical of Alec or Jace and Isabelle are just applying that intimidating Lightwood intensity into finding Magnus’s cat and therefore are choosing to ignore it.

Simon rushes over to meet Jace at the bar, anxiously reading over his shoulder. To Clary’s surprise, Jace doesn’t even look annoyed as Simon encroaches on his personal space. 

“Apparently he likes to sleep on things that smell like Magnus, his shirts in particular.”

“Great! That’s great, so we should all just throw on a bunch of his clothes and scour New York! Why didn’t I think of that?” Simon smacks himself and looks back to Maia excitedly. “It’s like that article you were talking about that one time!”

Maia smiles at him, “I mean that was about a dog, but I guess it could work?”

At this, Isabelle speaks up. “So, our plan is to throw on some of Magnus’s incredibly expensive clothing and just . . . run around New York? Simon, I adore you, but that doesn’t seem to be the greatest plan.”

“Well it’s all we have right now! I lost him, okay. And I feel awful because Magnus trusted me and I know Chairman Meow has all of these issues and if something happens to him your brother is going to maim me but most of all Magnus will be upset. So, if you have any better plan, please let me know.”

Isabelle puts her hands in the air placatingly, eyes wide with shock, matching everyone else in the room who are equally surprised.

Mortified, Simon is quick to apologize. “Iz, I am so sorry! I don’t know what came over me.”

“It’s fine,” Izzy replies, which Clary disagrees with but that’s for another time. “Just let me know how we can help. I just wanted to be sure.”

Simon smiles, but he’s still clearly ashamed. “I really am sorry. Magnus just trusted me with this and he wanted this vacation with Alec to be perfect because he’s going to propose and-”

“Magnus is going to propose?!”

Immediately, both Jace and Isabelle seem to morph into completely different people, their thoughts clearly shifting from ‘help Simon’ to ‘find out about Alec’.

“Later guys, for now can we please focus on finding Chairman Meow?” Maia intervenes, clearly reading the shift. Despite their own rocky beginning, Clary can’t help but admire how deeply Maia cares for Simon and how good she is for him.

“Right, of course. Still can’t believe Magnus didn’t tell me,” Isabelle murmurs as Jace snickers at her and makes a comment Clary can’t quite hear. She punches him once in the shoulder.

“So, how does this work again?” Clary asks, once they find themselves inside Magnus’s enormous closet, each standing there like they don’t quite know what to do.

“Yeah, Simon, the article I read didn’t go into detail but I’m sure they found the dog using $5 t-shirts, not $5,000 designer coats.”

“Okay, yes Magnus is obscenely wealthy but there’s no way he spends $5,000 on a coat.” 

Simon glances around and disagreement is clear on everyone’s faces. 

“Well, maybe not everything cost that much. But I’m positive we won’t find any $5 t-shirts.” Jace says, scanning around as if to ensure the obvious.

Clary, seeing the doubt beginning to take over Simon’s mind, is the first to act yanking a shirt off its hanger much more roughly than she should have. Maia and Isabelle are quick to follow, though they are much more careful with their shirts. After what appears to be a silent conversation between Jace and Simon, they follow suit as well. 

“So, let’s go find a cat,” Jace says, looking completely out of place in Magnus’s clothing. “How are we going to that by the way? All go our separate ways? Together? Scooby-Doo it?”

“Err, maybe go off in groups?” Maia suggests. “Me, Simon, and Jace. Clary, you stay with Isabelle. I mean you two were already together.”

Apparently not thinking twice about how odd it is that Maia is volunteering herself and Simon to spend more time with Jace, Isabelle readily agrees. They discuss the areas they’ll cover, and all load themselves up with treats even though Alec had bolded and capitalized the limits on his treat intake.

 

“So, that was weird right?” Clary asks, glancing back one more to make sure they are out of hearing distance from the trio.

“What was weird?” Isabelle replies, clearly only half paying attention as she scans for Chairman Meow. 

“The thing where Maia volunteered to spend more time than necessary with Jace, and Simon didn’t object either? They hate him.”

Isabelle rolls her eyes, “Clary, have you been talking to Simon recently?”

“Of course I have! We talk every day.”

Isabelle snorts, somehow managing to being looking for Chairman Meow but also give Clary her attention as well. “But have you talk talked? Like about his sex life?”

“Well . . . no, not really. He’s been really busy,”

Isabelle snorts again. “I’ll bet he has.”

“Okay, I know what you’re implying but I can’t tell if you’re serious. Jace with Simon?” Isabelle nods, as if it’s obvious. “And Maia?” 

Again, Isabelle just nods, tossing her hair and smirking. Clary folds her arms across her chest. 

“And Jace told you this?”

Isabelle shakes her head, “Well no, but he didn’t have to. I mean he came to me for what he thought was vague advice ‘for a friend’ but even then, I would have been able to tell. I know what people look like when they’re having sex and it’s like they’re not even trying to hide it. Besides, you didn’t notice how weird Jace was acting?”

“Well yeah, I just thought that was because he was near Simon.”

“Fair enough, but yeah there’s definitely something going on between them. I don’t know all the details of course, but there is something there. Speaking of brothers, Alec’s calling so,” she gestures for Clary to be quiet. 

“Alec!”

“Isabelle, what’s going on? Magnus’s closet isn’t for your fashion shows or whatever you’re doing.” Alec whisper yells into the phone.

No one in the world quite whisper yells like Alec does. His voice is quiet but his tone harsh and Isabelle winces.

“You saw that?”

“Of course, I saw! I was checking in on The Chairman and saw you all trying on his clothes. Iz, you can’t just mess around with his stuff. What the hell?”

Clary and Isabelle stare at each other with wide eyes, though as always, Isabelle is quick on her feet. 

“I’m sorry Alec, we just wanted to try some of his stuff on. I mean we’re far from poor but none of us are even close to Magnus wealth. Sorry for having a little fun, we aren’t going to damage anything.”

“Simon Lewis is the most chaotic person I’ve ever met, that’s not even close to true. Please just, Iz be careful. I’m hoping to marry this man please don’t take advantage of him like that.”

Genuinely feeling bad, Isabelle walks a bit away from Clary knowing Alec wouldn’t want anyone else to hear what they’re talking about. 

“I know Alec, and I’m sorry. Magnus isn’t too upset, is he?”

Isabelle isn’t sure if it’s the mention of Magnus or her apology that does it, but Alec’s voice softens immediately.

“He doesn’t know. Apparently worrying about anything and checking in on things flies in the face of his vacation philosophy.”

“You should take his advice, besides Magnus trusts Simon and you should too.”

Alec snorts. “One, I’m calling because I caught you all having some sort of fashion show at his home under Simon’s watch. Two, I gave Simon specific instructions on Chairman’s treat intake and I know he’s been overfeeding him. It’s unhealthy.”

“Alec, I love you but maybe take some advice from your future fiancé and relax.”

“You think he’s going to say yes?”

“I know he is, and I know Simon is taking good care of Chairman Meow. Magnus won’t know any of us stepped a foot in his closet and you are going to come back home and we will immediately start planning your wedding. It will be stressful because I’m going to make sure you two get the wedding of the century. So, enjoy this while you can.”

“Love you Iz.” Though there has never been a second in her entire life Isabelle has doubted how much her brother loves her, she feels overwhelmed at hearing him say it as he’s about to make the biggest and best decision of his life.

“I love you too Alec, now get back to Magnus and stop checking in on Simon. He’s doing fine.”

Alec scoffs, but doesn’t argue before hanging up.

Clary is waiting for her nearby, but clearly respectfully kept herself out of the range hearing distance, “So, are we busted?”

Isabelle laughs. “He caught us trying on the clothes but has no idea about Chairman so we’re safe for now.”

She can see Clary’s shoulders sag in relief even though she’s practically swallowed by Magnus’s top. 

“Good, your brother being mad is one thing, but if this got to Magnus, I don’t know what I’d do. I’ve only seen him angry once and it was terrifying.”

Isabelle smiles, the way she can’t help but do around Clary.

“Well you won’t have to, we’re going to find him. And my dear brother and Magnus will be none the wiser.”

Clary beams at her, and Isabelle can’t help but believe herself if it means she’ll get that smile again.

 

“How could I have been so stupid?” Simon shouts for the fifth time, as he scales a fence for a reason neither Jace or Maia can figure out.

“Simon, there’s the gate right…”

Maia trails off as Simon is already over the fence, she exchanges a look with Jace as they both choose the easier option of going through the aforementioned gate.

Jace catches up to Simon before Maia, gently grasping his shoulders as if he’s a spooked animal he needs to placate. 

“We’re going to find him. He’s a small cat and probably afraid and hiding. He couldn’t have gotten far. He’ll see some familiar faces and smell familiar smells and come running.”

Simon nods, still frantic but he’s staying in Jace’s grip.   
“That makes sense, right Maia?”

Maia isn’t sure why Simon thinks her courses in Marine Biology make her an all-around animal expert but she’ll see whatever to keep him calm.

“It does,” she smiles at Jace in a way she never thought she would. He returns the gesture with one of his own, warm and sincere and sweet. She hadn’t even realized she too had been upset until she feels herself calm alongside Simon. Maia has never been so sure of whatever this is going on between the three of them until this moment.

“OH my god!” Simon shouts, and the charged moment is interrupted. “Chairman!!”

They all turn as the tiny cat scurries to them, keeping himself as close to the ground as possible, clearly terrified. Simon lowers his voice to a gentle whisper as he slowly meets him and scoops him up just as softly. 

Jace beams at the scene as Maia joins Simon and pets the Chairman reassuringly. 

“I’ll call Izzy,” he says, but his eyes stay on Simon the entire time.

 

They all meet at the entrance of Magnus’s building. According to Izzy they’d need to hide the Chairman’s re-entrance into the loft as Alec may be watching again. 

“I really thought getting laid would make him less uptight,” Jace chuckled but he was clearly fond of his brother’s ways.

Izzy laughed. “Oh yeah, Simon you should have heard him on the phone. He knows you’ve been feeding Chairman extra cheats.”

Simon frowns at this. “I didn’t know he’d be spying!”

Alec and Magnus both return a few days later. Alec’s skin is a few shades darker, tanner than even his siblings have ever seen him as seen him because even on vacation he’d Alec out and refuse to bask in the sun with them. Their wearing matching beaming expressions as they enter Magnus’s loft, not even pretending to be surprised as they’re greeted by friends and family alike to celebrate the good news.

On both of their left hands are rings they didn’t have before. Magnus has uncharacteristically chosen to only wear this one piece of jewelry, no wanting anything else on his person for at least a month.

Before anyone can get a word in, Chairman Meow zooms over to them, the first to greet the newly engaged couple.

 

“You know,” Magnus muses hours later, cocktail in hand as he gazes at the Brooklyn cityscape, Simon next to him. “When I meant this week could be good for you and Maia taking the next step in getting a pet dog or something, not necessarily a new partner.”

Simon shrugs, feeling loose and happy.

“I think Jace would be the easier choice. Already house trained and everything.”

Magnus bursts out laughing “and a bit harder to lose than a cat I’d guess.”

Simon immediately loses that loose, happy feeling even as Magnus continues to smile.

“You know about that?”

“Simon, I’m a multi-billionaire there is very little that I don’t know about. Especially my cat.”

He just gapes, unsure of what to do and half-certain Magnus lured him out to hear to toss him off the balcony and cover up his murder.

Magnus just clears his throat and pretends he doesn’t notice Simon begin to slightly edge away. “There is very little that can surprise me.”

As he says this, he glances down at the ring on his left hand and Simon knows Alec to be exception to that statement.

“So, we’ll just keep this between us. And well, Maia, my fiancé’s sibling and Clarissa?”

Simon nods, and he can tell Magnus is now much more interested in his own thoughts than anything Simon has to say in reply. He turns to leave but Magnus stops him by grabbing his arm, though he still faces the skyline.

“I do expect all of those clothes dry-cleaned by the end of the week.”

Simon quickly agrees and stumbles inside just as he watches Alec brightly and merrily stumble in Magnus direction. He joins and Maia and Jace as they argue over a game of darts, content to just watch. He glances around the party. Through the sliding glass door, he can see Magnus with Alec, content in each other even as the party rages on inside. He sees Izzy and Clary, laughing together on the couch, Clary’s cheeks as bright as her hair. They catch each other’s eye and toast.

Life is good.


End file.
